Soundtrack Gallery
]] The '''Soundtrack Gallery' is a feature in New Play Control! Metroid Prime, New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Trilogy. It allows songs from each game to be purchased. Some are available at the game's first bootup, while the rest are unlocked by listening to them ingame. It costs 1 Silver Credit to purchase each song from Prime and Echoes (with the exception of 2 songs in Echoes, which cost 2 Silver Credits each), but 4 Red Credits, 2 Blue Credits and 1 Gold Credit for those in Corruption. Similar Sound Test features are found in Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid: Samus Returns as well as all three games in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Note that none of these Soundtrack Galleries or Sound Tests contain the entire soundtracks of their respective games. Instead, only a limited selection of songs are included. ''Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime Theme - The theme that plays on the title screen, available upon the disc's first bootup. *Parasite Queen - The Parasite Queen's battle theme. *Tallon Overworld - The first Tallon Overworld theme, which is an arrangement of the Brinstar theme from the original ''Metroid. *Chozo Shrine - The theme of the Artifact Temple. *Chozo Ruins - The main theme of the Chozo Ruins. *Flaahgra - The extended version of Flaahgra's battle theme. *Magmoor Caverns - The theme from Magmoor Caverns, which is a remix of the Ridley's Lair theme from Super Metroid. *Phendrana Drifts - The theme of Phendrana Drifts. *Phendrana Battle - The theme of the areas in Phendrana Drifts leading up to the Gravity Suit. *Crashed Ship - The theme of the wrecked [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]]. *Phazon Mines - The theme of the first level of the Phazon Mines. *Space Pirates - The theme of the Space Pirates, minus the intro. *Omega Pirate - The theme of the Omega Pirate. *Meta Ridley - The theme of Meta Ridley, slightly modified from the original version. This song is available in both New Play Control! Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Metroid Prime Battle - The theme of Metroid Prime's Core Essence. *Metroid Prime Credits - The credits theme for Prime. Costs no Credits, and is available upon beating Metroid Prime. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Theme - The title screen theme for ''Echoes, available upon the disc's first bootup. *Splinter Hive - The theme of the Splinter Hive. *Dark Trooper - The theme of the Dark Troopers, slightly modified from the original version. *Luminoth Temple - The theme of the Temple Grounds. *The Luminoth - The theme that plays when talking to U-Mos or restoring an Energy Controller. *Agon Wastes - The theme of the Agon Wastes. *Dark Agon Wastes - The theme of the Dark Agon Wastes. *Ing Battle - The theme that plays whenever fighting Ing. *Amorbis - The theme of the battle with the Amorbis *Torvus Catacombs - The theme of the lower rooms in Torvus Bog, which is a remix of Lower Brinstar from Super Metroid. *Sanctuary Fortress - The main theme of the Sanctuary Fortress. *Quadraxis - The battle theme of Quadraxis. *Dark Temple - The theme that plays inside a temple in Dark Aether. *Emperor Ing Chrysalis - The theme of Emperor Ing's first form. *Emperor Ing Spider - The theme of Emperor Ing's second form. *Dark Samus - The theme that plays during the first two fights with Dark Samus. Costs 2 Silver Credits in Trilogy instead of the usual 1. *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Credits - The credits theme for Echoes. Costs 2 Silver Credits in Trilogy instead of the usual 1. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Original version *MP3 Title Music - The title screen and menu themes. *In the Cockpit - The theme that plays when inside Samus' gunship. *GF Battle Theme - The theme that plays whenever the Galactic Federation is in a battle. *Bryyo - The main theme of Bryyo Cliffside. *Bryyo Thorn Jungle - The theme for the Bryyo Thorn Jungle. *The Corruption - The theme that plays in the Corrupted Pool when Samus is first overloaded with Phazon. *SkyTown - The main theme of SkyTown. *Steamlord - The theme of the battle with the Steamlord and Tinbots. *Valhalla - The theme of the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. ''Valhalla]]. *Metroid Battle Theme - The theme that plays when battling Phazon Metroids, which was originally used as the Chozo Ghost, Elite Pirate, and Tallon Metroid battle theme in Prime. *Helios - The theme of the battle with Helios. *Pirate Homeworld - The main theme of the Pirate Homeworld, which is a remix of the Space Pirates' theme from Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. *Gandrayda - The battle theme of Gandrayda, which seems to be a remix of the Chykka Adult theme from Echoes. *Omega Ridley - The battle theme of Omega Ridley, which is a remix of Vs. Ridley originating from Super Metroid. *Phaaze - The theme on Phaaze, which is a remix of the Phazon Area theme from Metroid Prime. ''Trilogy'' version In Metroid Prime Trilogy, the Corruption music listing was modified. The Metroid Battle Theme and Bryyo Thorn Jungle themes have been removed, and replaced with the Berserker Lord and Aurora Unit 313 themes. ru:Галерея Музыки Category:Wii Category:Music Category:Extras Category:Soundtrack Gallery